


Prompts

by ZabaniChan



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Just a couple of random prompts for stories if anyone wants to take them up
Kudos: 1





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2011

NCIS Prompts

zabani-chan

Disclaimer: I don't really know how this goes, so I'm just going to post it. I have two prompts which I am going to issue to the public (and I am also going to work on stories for these prompts, so no flames on how 'no one is my personal army' as someone commented on my DN challenge, but I do want to see what other people come up with).

Prompt #1:

Pairing: McNozzo

Basically, Mcgee was never on Team Gibbs, it was just Gibbs, Tony and either Kate or Ziva (your pick) along with everyone else. Mcgee is Team Leader of CCU as well as an undercover agent for the director (either one). Tony is somehow captured by the people Mcgee is currently deeply undercover with and they become close during the x time he is there. Mcgee has a young child. Mcgee becomes a permanent member of Team Gibbs.

Prompt #2:

Pairing: McNozzo

Butterfingers

Prompt #3:

Pairing: Tim McGee (NCIS) x Lilly Rush (Cold Case)

secret


End file.
